Gunsword RPG Races
= Turned: = Nature: Objective Description: The Turned a faction of humans who underwent a dark transformation, becoming a creature that must feed on the lifeforce of others. The Turned can Take energy/lifeforce from others through physical contact. Turned are also sensitive to bright light, however, they can see very well in darkness. The Turned also remember their lives before their transformation,as vivid dreams which act as haunting reminders of the person that they used to be. The Turned are also marked by an inner light that reveals itself when they Take or use their strange abilities. The origin of the Turned’s abilities are mysterious, however, it is hypothesised, that their transformed bodies are able to hypnotise other biological creatures through their light and body motions, implanting suggestions within the targets mind. Basic Abilities: 60ft Darkvision, 30 ft Light Vision * Hypnotism: 3 EP: Fascinate a Human for 2d4 rounds (Will Negates), can drain energy without disrupting. * Take: Action Drains energy from another through touch. (1d6 Energy Drain) (Will Negates) Ability List Unique Dangers: Hunger The Turned feed of the lifeforce of other humans in order to retain their vitality. Failure to fulfill this need, incites the Hunger. An increasing desire to Take from humans in close proximity which can intensify into a desperate rage. Each consecutive day that a Turned goes without Taking, incites a point of hunger until they Take. Every time they enter close proximity to another person (A number of feet equal to the number of Hunger Points) the Turned must make a Will Save with DC equal to 10 plus the number of hunger points that they have accumulated. If they fail this save, their next action will be to use the Take Ability on the person until they succeed. Each round the Turned may retry this save to regain control of their actions. = = Meta: = Nature: Impulsive Description: The Meta are humans who’ve received nano-machine modifiers (directly or inherently) which enhance their body’s physical ability. The Meta also suffer from a Dysphoria that causes them to feel estranged and less attached to their original biological body. This allows them to adopt other mechanical enhancements with little complication, some even transplant themselves to full mechanical bodies (Normally these transplants can cause serious side effects, which the Meta’s machine compatibility seems to easily compensate for). Meta’s can also be quite vain, installing and adjusting various parts of their bodies. A popular type of aesthetic modification are Jewels, which are small metallic decorations with colorful glowing centers. Meta are also capable of charging theri mental and physical abilities with small bursts. Allowing them to performs better than normally, as well as perceive changes in a targets behavior. Basic Abilities: Increase physical modifiers by one (STR,DEX,CON). * Energy restores only during Full Rest (8 Hours). Ability List Unique Dangers: Errors Meta’s are also susceptible to a unique form a ailment called Errors. Whenever a Meta rests after having depleted all of their energy stores, they must make a Will Save against a DC of 10 + the Character’s Level. If they fail this save, they obtain an Error, which randomly affects a function of the Meta’s character (1d8). Errors can only be repaired once the character reaches full energy capacity, making a successful Hour Energy Control Check (DC: 10+the Character’s Level). = = Neokin: = Nature: Altruistic Description: Neoking are blessed humans that only need Light and Water to sustain themselves. Born agender, Neokin determine their gender later in life as they engage their first romantic partnership Neokin require very little nourishment and no sleep as long as they spend two hours photosynthesising in bright visible light. Their metabolism also allows them to recover faster from injury and regenerate lost appendages and damaged organs, as long as they have sufficient nourishment. Neokin are also extremely long lived, since their regenerative abilities help delay the aging process. Neokin can reach ages four times greater than that of a normal human (Three Centuries). However, these extended lifespans are only achieved in ideal conditions. Lack of light will instead accelerate their aging process, which can normalize the Neokin’s Lifespans in various regions, shortening them in the worst of conditions. All Neokin also have a distinct skin discoloration called a Mandala. Similar to a birthmark, it starts as a small dot like mark that grows in size and complexity with age. This mandala is always located on the line of symmetry of the Neokin’s Person, often appearing on the brow, sternum, back, nape of the neck and belly. Neokin are also capable of channeling their regenerative abilities into another, though this process seems to require a great deal of training . Basic Abilities: Requires 2 hours of sleep in Light for a Full Rest. Resting in Bright Light restores +1 Energy. * Regenerate lost limbs and organs with a weeks worth of rest. Ability List Unique Dangers: Light Starvation Neokin require Bright Light (Sunlight) to maintain vitality and rest. Neokin that do not fulfill their rest in bright light begin to suffer from something akin to malnutrition. 24 hours without light leads to Fatigue. After three days without light they begin to rapidly age, 1 year to each day, and their outer appearance begins to “shrivel.” After 1 week without sun, Death. Low-light can sustain a Neokin a week longer, however they still rapidly age after three days. = = Chosen: = Nature: Open-Ended Description: Chosen are individuals with mystical powers and powerful destinies, able to summon a small light familiar that acts as companionship and seeing guide. During adolescence Chosen will experience a powerful urge to adventure and travel, which the Chosen commonly name “The Call,” often leading them to leave their home, never to return. Chosen also feel a powerful supernatural connection with other chosen when near one another, able to feel one another’s presence even before meeting. Chosen often find this connection comforting and are quick to befriend one another. An ailment that Chosen suffer, is called the Shadow Affliction, when a Chosen over exerts themselves and finds that they are unable to summon for their light familiars and dream of a terrible creature of darkness taking on a common form of fear for the character, which hunts them in their dreams. It is until the Chosen can overcome their fear and despair that they can regain their light and companion. Basic Abilities: Create a light that can move up to 120ft away. * Scry: 1 EP: See within Light’s 15ft radius. Ability List Unique Dangers: Shadow Affliction Chosen are undeniable connected to some fate or power, and will often feel drawn to a particular action or greater purpose. However, just as they are supported by greater powers, they are also hunted. Whenever a Chosen exhausts their Energy they obtain the Shadow Affliction and are unable to call forth their Familiar, each time they rest, they must make a Will Save (DC: 10 + Character Level) as they battle against a dark force in their dreams. If they successfully pass the Will check, they regain their Chosen Abilities. If they fail, they restore one less energy that rest.� = Beastmen: = Nature: Narcissist Descrpiton: Beastmen are born with a great varity of beastal features inheirited from their parents and ancestors. Beastmen greatly pride their distinct feral features, often flaunting these features with exaggerated motions and commentary. Beastmen are also quick to adapt to situation, calling forth feral abilities to aide them for a time. Beastmen also inherit a strange quirk or habbit from their ancestors called the Obsession, which invigorates their spirits. Beastmen are also dependant on their Obsession, after being drained of energy or using their abilities, they receive a Ritual Fervor that drives them to commit to their Obsession within the next half day or be subject to a debilitating mental madness. Basic Abilities: Feral Adaption: (1 Minute) 3 EP: Select one: 30ft Scent, 60ft Dark Vision, Retractable Claws (1d4 Light Weapons) * Gain Energy from Indulging obsession. Indulge for 1 hour to gain 1 Energy Ability List Unique Dangers: Ritual Fervor Beastmen each enact a strange ritual or habit which helps them recover energy and relieve stress. However, if a Beastman’s energy is ever depleted, they must be enacted their obsession within an approximate 12 Hours or when the next possible opportunity presents itself. Each Round after the time limit will require a Will Save (DC: Hours Passed) or they begin enacting their obsessive behavior for the next hour, they can neither act nor communicate during this fervor. If it is impossible for the Beastmen to fulfill their obsession, they will remain Nauseated until they can fulfill their task. = Adept: = Nature: Conformist Description: Adepts are humans awakened to their dormant psychic powers. Psychic abilities cause incredible stress on the mind, inflicting a series of various mental disorders and physical trauma. Adepts undergo harsh disciplines and training to control and restrict their abilities, preventing them from unconsciously using their powers and destroying themselves. Even with the levels of control that Adepts exorcise, situations that call and adept to strain their abilities causes their minds to suffer a condition called Aftershock, until they spend time calming and reestablishing their mental control. The effects of Aftershocks vary between Adepts, the only similarity being that it’s a deathly ailment that causes unbearable suffering. Basic Abilities: Telepathy: 1 EP: Instantly communicate with willing targets up to 120ft away, one Reply per use. * Gain Energy from Health. Lose 1d6 + CHA HP to gain 1d4 + CHA Energy. Ability List Unique Dangers: Aftershock Aftershock is a condition that Adepts suffer after excessively using their psychic abilities (Spending an amount of Energy greater than their character level in a single round). Every hour after receiving the Aftershock condition, causes the Adept to Draw energy from their health (Losing 1d6+CHA HP, Gaining 1d6+CHA Energy). To relive the condition the Adept must spend one hour meditation and succeeding a Will Save equal to ten plu their character level (10+CL). If the Adept’s Energy reaches its maximum capacity, the Adept must use their ability of Kinesis on the nearest target, lashing out and dealing damage to it. Aftershock can accumulate on the Adept, forcing multiple instances of damage and energy gain.